Kiss the Cook
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Whilst Naruto was walking to his job interview, he finds himself a stalker, but is all what is seems to be? AU Sasu/Naru love! AN: Story is discontinued but anyone who wants to write it just drop in an email/review and I will give you the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey! I am back with Sasu/Naru love! Hope you enjoy it.

~~~0~~~

Naruto walked down the street, turning his head slightly and looked to the left. Damn that guy was _still_ there? He noticed the dark haired male was always two hundred meters or so behind him and had kept this two hundred meters distance for a while now, conveniently taking the turns that Naruto had.

Naruto had no idea who this dark haired male was, you see Naruto was walking to his job interview for a guy named Sasuke and Naruto heard that Sasuke was the head of the Neurosurgical Department. No, Naruto was not smart enough to go to med school, Naruto was applying to become Sasuke's cook on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Chojii couldn't make it.

Apparently his boss was completely incompetent in the kitchen that he had to hire cook every single day of the week. Naruto couldn't understand it, what was so hard about cooking? However Naruto had heard about the rumours of Sasuke's cooking skill, or rather lack of. Legend has it, while making toast he blew up the kitchen and had to be rushed to hospital and was in a coma for two weeks.

Anyways Naruto was walking to Sasuke's house when after a few moments he noticed the dark haired man, at first he didn't think any of it, why should he? Then after five minutes of walking Naruto noticed that guy again, he started to get apprehensive but told himself it was paranoia, now after ten minutes of walking Naruto was sure that this dark haired man was following him.

Taking a deep breath he thought up a plan. Naruto walked briskly, turning his head he saw that the man didn't pick up his pace, but still was heading Naruto's way. 'Damn', Naruto cursed in his mind as he ran to the Uchiha's Penthouse.

Ha! Take that! That man would defiantly not be able to enter the penthouse!

~~~0~~~

Naruto entered a lift when he saw his stalker enter the building. Naruto swallowed and proceeded to press the close door button rapidly hoping that the dark haired male wouldn't enter his lift, there was no way he would know what floor he was going to, right?

~~~0~~~

Naruto knocked on the door and waited… and waited… and waited.

Naruto frowned decided to knock on it again.

Well that was weird no one seemed to be at home. Naruto brought out a slip of paper from his pocket, and read the information; the note said 4 P.M and okay so he was a minute early but you would expect this guy to be at home.

He heard the elevator ting, and swivelled around, only to come face to face with his stalker.

"AH, IT'S YOU!"

His stalker raised a brow. "I am aware it is me."

"So you admit it, you perverted stalker!"

There was silence.

Then, "Perverted stalker? What gave you that idea?" His stalker mused.

"You followed me, I saw you! Besides what are you doing here? If not to stalk me!"

The dark haired man smirked, "I live here, I am Uchiha Sasuke, your new boss."

Say what?

~~~0~~~

A/N: I am aware it is short, but I am not to sure if people will like it, so if I get enough reviews then I will continue. Urg, it feels like I am holding my story for ransom, but I am not! I just want to know if people will like it or not! So please review!


	2. Wherein Naruto thinks

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I must tell you now, all updates will be in a week or maybe two, I just don't have time! Sorry, and thanks to all my reviewers, you are all awesome!

~~~0~~~

"Oh, heh, well of course you are Uchiha Sasuke, it was just a joke, a very weird joke, heh, um." Naruto stuttered trying to get out of this somehow and still have the job, heck, he would be happy even if he just got out of this situation.

Naruto saw the Uchiha heir raising an eyebrow.

"Er should we just get along with the interview?" Naruto asked, hoping that there still was an interview.

"No need," Naruto felt his heart sink, "you're hired."

Naruto felt his eyes bulge out of his sockets.

"Tch, don't you think I have nothing better to do with my time then to interview an idiot? If choji recommended you then you should do, I am not asking for extravagant meals… just editable, except for tonight, tonight I have a… date."

Naruto was too excited to listen properly to what the Uchiha said and just nodded.

"Good… now go find something to do until six o'clock, and you better not be late, Sakura would probably moan and whine if the food was served late, besides I don't want to spend more time than I have to…" Sasuke said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Wait, it's a girl! I heard you were gay!" Naruto yelled out in surprise.

Sasuke sighed, "I am, I'm just… ensuring a business deal."

Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of that statement, business deal? Doesn't this guy work in a hospital? Was Sakura one of his nurses? What was going on?

Obviously seeing the dumb look on Naruto's face Sasuke sighed and cut in to Naruto's thinking.

"Don't worry, just be back at six with ingredients for something first date worthy."

Naruto almost saluted at Sasuke but decided against it, it didn't seem like Uchiha Sasuke was the humorous type.

~~~0~~~

Riding down the elevator Naruto let out a sigh of relief, everything had gone according to plan, well not according to plan but everything ended up how he wanted, in other words, with a job.

Damn! He forgot to talk ask Sasuke about his Salary and hours. Ah well he could always do that later, he did have the Uchiha's phone number, and of course he could ask tonight… maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea…

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Naruto walked out.

No tonight wouldn't be a good idea, after all the guy did have a date… or was it a business partner? Whatever it was it seemed important. However Naruto couldn't help but think he knew the name, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

He stepped out into the street and began to walk.

A ha! Hurano Sakura, his friend since high school. At one point they were really close, but then time comes and splits you apart, nothing you could do about it.

If Naruto remembered correctly Sakura's family owned drugs, no not the illegal stuff, but things like Ventolin and Paracetamol, things like that. Pharmaceutical! That was it! Sakura's family owned a pharmaceutical.

A ha! So that's why Sasuke said date and business, because it really was both.

Naruto nodded to himself feeling a little proud, then he stopped in his tracks. Didn't Sasuke also say he was gay though? That meant he didn't like women and consequently he only likes men, the last time he checked Sakura was a girl… WHAT IF SAKURA HAD A SEX CHANGE!

Nearly laughing out loud he decided that couldn't be, Sakura was too girly to become a guy, but hey maybe it mean that Sasuke was bisexual!

Wait, did he even know that Hurano Sakura was even the Sakura Sasuke was talking about, plenty of girls had that name.

Confident that the Sakura, Sasuke was talking about wasn't the Sakura he knew he went on his merry way, that was until he realised he was lost.

A/N: A little longer this time! I need to work on the length but for the time being here is the update! Hope you all like it! Review please.


	3. Lost!

A/N: Yaaaa! Sorry, sorry. I had major exams, stupid exams! Now however I can continue with the story!

~~~0~~~

Naruto looked around, nothing seemed familiar. He could see Sasuke's building in the distance but knowing him he would loose sight of it and be even more lost.

Growling, Naruto messed his hair. Why oh why did this had to happen and today of all days. Why couldn't he just have focused on getting the food, then going to Sasuke's to prepare it? Why couldn't he just to that?

Shaking himself out of feeling despair he decided to ask someone for directions. God he was such a weirdo, he didn't even know his way around his own town. Bowing his head in shame, he began to walk to the nearest stall.

"Oof!" He felt impact of something or someone.

"Hey watch where you're- Naruto?" Hey, he recognised this high pitched girly voice!

He lifted his head to see who it was. This person had short pink hair, with wide green eyes, he snickered, she also had a wide forehead… wait. "Sakura! Is it you?"

The woman in front of him nodded, before giving him a hell of a hug. "Naruto! I've missed you so much. Why don't you ever write me an email? Or anything really. You should've called. Five years, Naruto! NARUTO!" Her tone got angrier by the second and her hug got tighter by the second. He was always impressed by her strength.

"Sakura, can't… breathe."

Finally Sakura had let go of him. Naruto took a few deep breaths, without Sakura giving him bone crushing hugs; he had forgotten how precious his breathing was.

Noticing the weird looks both he and his childhood friend had gotten from other people he began to blush.

"-been Naruto?"

"Wah? Sorry spacing out."

He saw Sakura sigh. "I said how have you been?"

"Alright, nothing much happened," Naruto said completely forgetting that he had just gotten hired. "How about you? Anything happened in your life?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have a date with the hottest guy in about two and a half hours!" Sakura squealed with excitement. With Sakura being so happy and hyper Naruto couldn't help but feel the same. "Naruto, you have to help me find something to wear, I've been planning this thing for weeks but the outfit that I was going to wear has coffee stains thanks to some jerk and now I have to find another outfit, and I only have two and a half hours! You're still gay right?"

Naruto wanted to scoff, of course he was still gay, he couldn't switch it on or off. Regardless Naruto nodded anyways.

"Great you can help me pick an outfit!" Sakura stated before dragging Naruto to the nearest supermarket.

"Wait, Sakura! I am not a fashion conscience gay man!"

It seems that Sakura has forgotten a lot about Naruto, if she couldn't remember just how horrible his fashion sense was.

~~~0~~~

By the time Sakura had found the perfect outfit and accessories it was 5:45 P.M. In that time she had successfully told Naruto every detail of her life, how her pharmacy business was going, about how Ino (another one of their friends back in high school) had bought another pharmacy and the rivalry there, etc.

All dressed Sakura started to bid Naruto goodbye (after repeats of 'you must call me' and 'if you don't you won't see the light of day' or something along those lines).

"Wait, Sakura! What's the guy's name?" After all Naruto did want to keep in touch with Sakura he could at least know her boyfriend's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Now where had heard that name… SHIT!

~~~0~~~

Hey hey, hope you liked this chapter, I was thinking about making this longer, but I decided to leave it for the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers!


	4. Sorry

Hi loyal readers/reviewers. I am so sorry to do this but this story is discontinued! Gah (dodges rotten fruit) it's just that I've lost interest in the plot and story.

HOWEVER!

If you want to continue the story (write the story) then be my guest but you must email me- whoever emails me first about continuing the story will receive it and I will post it on my profile about who has decided to pick it up alternatively if you pop me a review saying you want me to email the new author to you then it is fine.

So sorry,

Lady of the frozen black flame.


End file.
